


Loving Sunshine

by Nauxea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure!Prompto, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Chocobros, Pining, Wooing, small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nauxea/pseuds/Nauxea
Summary: When it comes to pining, Prompto is a pro.When it comes to listening to the woes of said pining expert, Nyx is a Pro.When it comes to wooing the person they like, everyone tries to be a Pro.When it comes to being oblivious about things that are blatantly obvious, everyone is a Pro™.





	Loving Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I'm hoping not to disappoint.  
> Have a few fics planned for this wonderful fandom but I needed to get this one out first!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

It is six am in the morning and Prompto is making his way towards the Crownsguard training area, hoping to get some warm up done before his training with Gladio and Noct could start. He had made the mistake of not fully warming up before being dragged into the grinding work out sessions overlooked by Gladio and he had regretted it for weeks. 

Weeks! He had been cramping and whatnot for days after the whole debacle and now he made a point to arrive early to get properly stretched and warmed up.

To do this, he has been coming early to their training sessions, without the knowledge of Gladio and Noct of course, who are always late since the behemoth of a man usually had to force their sleepy prince out of bed and onto the training grounds.

Whenever they asked if he had been waiting for long, he just shrugged it off and reassured them he only got there a few mins before they did in order to not make them guilty.

‘It’s always better to get a few more min to myself anyways’ Prompto nods to himself as he jogs along the corridors leading up to the training grounds.

He needed extra time to calm himself so that he would not make a fool of himself.

Which is super vital seeing as the two people he had to train with were both unfairly attractive and ridiculously good at what they did. Not excluding Ignis, who occasionally joined them on these training sessions. 

All together the three of them were like an onslaught on his delicate sensibilities!

With Gladio’s glistening muscles and ridiculous strength which makes him near swoon at times, Noct’s blase and weirdly charming attitude that gives him the urge to coddle and please the prince as much as possible and Ignis’s desire for control and deadly precision that made him suspiciously hot under the collar, it was mentally challenging just to get through one training session!

Prompto is determined not to make a fool of himself! After all, no matter how much the trio tried to reassure him that he is perfectly fine and that there is nothing wrong with him, he can’t help but feel insecure regarding his… well, everything.

‘How did I end up with these perfect friends of mine…’ He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. 

He is a mere commoner, a pleb! But here he is, in the very inner circle of friends of the Crown Prince himself.

Nearing the huge doors that lead to the training grounds, he cracks open the door a little only to hear voices drifting out from the inside.

“God I’m so in love with him it’s ridiculous!” He hears what sounds like Noctis exclaim and Prompto freezes at the doorway.

‘Love? Noct’s in love with someone!?’

“C’mon Prince Charmless, I’m sure he returns your feelings. It’s not difficult to see that he likes you back. Why else would he wait hand and foot for your sleepy ass?” He hears Gladio tease Noct. 

‘So Gladio knows who it is? But really?? Noct likes someone??’

“Oh shut up! Is that the way to talk to your prince? And quit making fun of me, it’s not like you don’t know the feeling.” He can hear the pout in Noct’s voice, all grumbly and laced with fond irritation.

“Oh quiet you. Ignis can make any man feel like a lovesick fool.” Gladio quips, unashamedly admitting his crush on their bespectacled friend.

“I know right. God, I feel so nervous around him you know? I try to keep my cool but most of the time I don’t think it works!” 

“Mhmm. You do look as though you are trying a little too hard to act normal. It’s a bit obvious.” Gladio laughs causing Noctis to squawk indignantly.

“Do you think he has noticed? Does Iggy know? Oh god I can’t live this down…” Noct’s groan is clearly audible through the crack in the door.

“Oh he knows alright. Speaking of Iggy, he offered to make breakfast for us so we better finish up training fast.”

“I hope he doesn’t sneak in any veggies, I love the man but there are limits to these things damnit!” Noct huffs and Prompto takes that as his cue to enter.

“Hey guys! You’re here early!” He chirps, carefully acting like he had not just been eavesdropping on his two friends confess their love for their currently absent third friend.

“Blondie! Hurry and warm up yeah? Iggy is cooking so we need to finish this up quick!” Gladio grins and walks over to him just so he can drag him towards the area they have chosen to train at.

“Oh awesome! Iggy’s food is like a gift from the astrals!~” He cheers, quickly making his way to Noctis so he can tackle the somewhat sleepy looking prince into a quick hug. “C’mon Noct, we can’t have you falling asleep where you’re standing!”

\---

The rest of the training session went on like that, with Gladio grinding them to dust with his exuberant energy when it comes to training, Noctis whining about having to practice with practically every weapon is existence and Prompto trying hard to focus on target practice and failing terribly.

He doesn’t notice the worried looks the other two are giving him at random intervals, too busy mulling over what he had overheard and it’s implications. 

He basically spent the whole training session in a daze and it only took Gladio literally picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder to snap him out of it.

Letting out a shrill shriek of surprise, which he will deny later on when Noctis brings it up, Prompto is successfully made aware of how much time has passed and that it was time for them to hit the showers and go to Noct’s apartment.

Seeing as Gladio refuses to let him down, Prompto goes limp, pouting at Noctis who is laughing at him and snapping pictures on his phone as he follows the behemoth of a man to the showers.

\---

The rest of the morning is spent in a daze.

Iggy cooked them a lovely breakfast consisting of Golden Egg Galette and Chocolate Pancakes. If it were any other day, Prompto would be snapping pictures of the artfully created dishes and raving about how delicious it all were but today was different.

It seems that everyone has noticed it too seeing as Ignis actually piled his plate with more food than usual, worried that their resident blonde is having an off day. It is frankly weird to see their cheerful friend looking so lost and honestly a bit confused. About what, he is not sure but Ignis swore that he would figure out what was bothering Prompto.

“Are you alright Prompto? You’re looking a bit under the weather.” Ignis asks, his concern getting the best of him. 

Prompto, who had been playing around with his food, is surprised at the concerned tone of the advisor. 

“I’m ok, really! I’m just feeling a bit off today, maybe it’s because I ended up crashing over at a friends house and fell asleep on his couch… It’s definitely not for sleeping on!” Prompto quickly recovers and answers, not noticing how Gladio raises his eyebrow at the answer and how Noctis frowns in confusion.

“A friend’s house? Whose?” Noct couldn’t help but ask. For all he knew, all of Prompto’s close friends were sitting right there at the table, not including Iris, who is at school at this hour, and the mechanic Cindy, who lived on the outskirts of Insomnia. So who is this mysterious friend that Prompto is comfortable enough to spend the night over at?

“Oh! You guys know Nyx Ulric?” Prompto’s eyes shined, happy to change the subject from himself to another.

“The Glaive? I didn’t know you were so chummy with them. Ulric at that. How did that happen?” Gladio exclaims, clearly curious.

Nyx is famous around the Citadel, enough so for his stories to reach the ears of the prince and his retinue. The ‘hero’ of the Kingsglaive as he is teasingly referred to by the other Glaives, he is one of the most trusted glaives under King Regis.

He is also a lot older than the four of them, ten years older than both Noctis and Prompto at that, so one has to wonder how it came to be.

“You remember the first few days when I started training to join the Crownsguard?” Prompto answers, his face looking sheepish.

“What about it?” Noct asks, his voice sounding off.

“Oh, um. Well, there were a few people who kept bugging me, like, they weren't outright bullying me!” Prompto is quick to reassure, seeing how his words caused Ignis’s eyes to darken with something he does not want to dwell on and by the frown on both Gladio’s and Noct’s face.

“They just didn’t like it that an outsider was trying to join the Crownsguard, you know? Like, it’s obvious I’m not of lucian descent, not to mention I am a mere commoner! So anyways, Nyx saw some of the guys trying to corner me and he scared them off. He’s been looking out for me since then!” Prompto rambles, quickly trying to explain as he saw his friends face go through different displeased emotions.

“Prom, you should have told us that they were bothering you…” Noct trails off, clearly distressed that he didn’t know about how Prompto was harassed during his first week of training.

“I didn’t want to worry you! It was not a big deal you know. I didn’t want to bother you guys with something that little…” Prompto tries to reassure them.

“I assure you that it is not a little thing, Prompto. Nevertheless, discrimination and harassment are not allowed in the Crownsguard. I will make sure to find out whoev-” Ignis starts out but was cut off by Prompto’s whine of  “Iggy no!”.

“C’mon Prom, just tell me the names? I’ll teach them a lesson or two.” Gladio tries to goad him into spilling the beans, visibly annoyed that one of them had been harassed and that he is only finding out about it now.

It was no secret that both Ignis and Gladio have a soft spot for the cheerful blonde. To find out that some people had gone out of their way to make the blonde miserable was a punishable act in their opinion.

“Seriously guys! It’s been dealt with! Don’t worry about it, please.” Prompto begs, pulling out the puppy dog eyes, which, by the way, his father loathes to bits as it can get him out of nearly everything. 

If it can work on his father, it can work on anyone, which turns out to be true as Ignis sighs in exasperation, Gladio groans in defeat and Noct pouts, clearly unsatisfied.

“Now! Let's enjoy this lovely breakfast Iggy has painstakingly prepared for us. Which is amazing by the way!” Praising the food, Prompto digs into his plate with renewed gusto, forgetting about the totally important thing that had been bothering him the whole morning.

\---

He didn’t forget the totally important thing that had bothered him all morning, afternoon and now actively bothering him in the evening.

“Nyx! Open up! I know you’re in there” Prompto calls out, incessantly knocking on the door of the older Glaive’s apartment. “I need to pour my heart out to you dammit! It’s of the utmost importance!” He proceeds to whine, changing the knocking into loud bangs on the door.

The door suddenly opens, making prompto squeak and nearly hit Nyx on his chest. 

“It’s of the utmost importance” Nyx mimicked his voice, making it ridiculously high-pitched and extra whiny, earning him the previously avoided chest punch.

“You sounded like that advisor of the prince there for a sec,” Nyx teases, making way for Prompto to enter into his humble abode.

“Quit mocking me! It’s a total disaster! I have absolutely no chance at all and you need to listen to my woes dammit!” Prompto grumbles, making his way into the apartment, kicking off his shoes on the way in and face planting on to Nyx’s couch.

Chuckling at the theatrics that the blonde is putting on, Nyx follows him and shoves away Prompto’s legs to make space for himself to sit down. 

“Now chocobo, tell Uncle Nyx what’s wrong.” Nyx obligingly asks, patting at Prompto’s hair and ignoring the indignant grumble at being referred to as the yellow feathered bird.

“You won’t believe what I’m about to tell you! Nyx! I’m doomed to live a single life! Doomed! I don’t have a chance with any of them! This is what I get for having practically unattainable crushes. They always never work out!” Prompto cries out, sitting up properly and clutching onto a cushion to cuddle into.

“Them? Oh ho~ I thought you were crushing on one of them, not all three!” Nyx exclaims, grinning down at the pouting boy who was quick to resemble a tomato the moment he realised what he had just slipped.

“Shush! Either way, it’s never gonna happen! Like, never!” Prompto groans out, sliding down the couch as he made himself comfortable for maximum self pitying.

“Now now, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. Tell me what happened?” Nyx too made himself comfortable, knowing that this will probably take up the whole night and they may or may not have to break out the alcohol.

It depends really. If it’s as bad as Prompto claims, they were definitely going to get plastered tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly encouraged!  
> I'm trying my best to keep the characters in character so if anything seems off, please do not hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Please note that I have made the legal drinking age in Insomnia as 18.  
> For further clarification,  
> Prompto and Noctis are both 20.  
> Ignis is 22.  
> Gladio is 23.  
> Nyx is 30.


End file.
